1. Field
Methods and devices consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method for establishing a protected setup and a wireless registration requesting device implementing the same, and more particularly, to a method for establishing a protected setup using a power line and a wireless registration requesting device implementing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
IEEE802.1x provides an automatic, safe, out-of-band establishment of protected setup between a wireless device seeking to register on a network (Enrollee) and a wireless device granting registration (Registrar), each using different chipsets.
In a related art, the registrar 110 and 210 and the enrollee 120 and 220 are connected to each other as triggered by a push button, a wired tool such as USB as illustrated in FIG. 1, or by near field communication (NFC) as illustrated in FIG. 2.
However, these related art methods for connection require a human trigger, such as pushing a button, inputting a personal identification number (PIN), connecting a line, or bringing the devices close to each other.